


Retribution

by Professor_Fluffy



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar catches Jensen playing with his hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

Jensen walks into the living room and notices Cougar’s hat laying on the floor near the couch where his friend was passed out drunk the night before. There’s no sign of Cougar, so Jensen picks it up and drops it on his head, tilting it down over his eyes at a rakish angle. He preens in front of the shitty, busted hotel mirror, cocking finger guns at himself. “Helloooo sexy.” 

“Put it down, man.” He spins around, and his heart slows a bit when he realizes it’s Pooch staring back at him. 

He grins. “Why?”

“You know why, you daft motherfucker. Cougar’s gonna kick your ass. Put that shit back.” 

Jensen reached up and tipped the hat forward.

Pooch rolls his eyes. “Your funeral.” . 

He’s still posing in front of the mirror when Cougar returns from the head. Jensen doesn’t hear him. One second he’s in the door, the next Cougar’s plucking his hat from his head. Jensen yelps and turns to face him, almost tripping on his own feet. Cougar smirks. He touches his hand to his hat and shakes his head. 

Jensen goes pale. “Sorry, it was on the floor and...”

“Two options.” Cougar says. 

“What?”

“Either you’re fucked... or _you’re fucked._ ” 

Jensen swallows. Coming from Cougar, that was a terrifying mouthful. 

Cougar eyes him from his bare feet to his wide, startled eyes. “Ok.” He touches his fingers to the brim of his hat, and sprawls back across the couch, closing his eyes like nothing ever happened. 

“What the hell was that?” Jensen asks. Cougar just smirks and pulls his hat down over his eyes.  
  
Jensen isn’t surprised when they stop at a Knight’s Inn somewhere in buttfuck Ohio, and he wakes up in the middle of the night to Cougar slipping the chain lock shut.  
  
“So?”

“Yeah, alright.” Jensen snorts. “Just so you’re aware, I know you wouldn’t have killed me for wearing your hat.”

Cougar points at his laptop bag, and Jensen’s eyes widen. “Don’t you threaten my baby. I will end you.” He gave the bag a fond pat. “Don’t listen to him, sweetheart, he didn’t mean it,” he crooned. 

Cougar's lips twitched. “Rather touch you,” he said softly.

Jensen flashed him a grin. “Then get over here.” 

Cougar's skin is sweaty from the summer heat, his hair smells like the cigarillos from the bar where they’d been drinking earlier that night. He strips Jensen with long, dexterous fingers. Jensen sucks in a breath whenever Cougar’s callouses hit his skin, knowing they're from the sniper rifle Cougar uses to provided him with cover. The thought does things for Jensen, and Cougar knows it. 

Jensen lets Cougar strip him, undoing his belt and yanking his cargos down. Cougar eyes his pink briefs with a raised eyebrow. 

“When you got it, flaunt it.” Jensen tosses his shirt across the room, licking a swath down Cougar’s chest where his vest hangs open like an offering. Cougar closes his eyes, his fingers tracing the shell of Jensen’s ear. Jensen lets him topple them both back onto the bed. His skin feels damp and sticky where Cougar trails his open mouth. 

Cougar palms him through his briefs, and Jensen closes his eyes. Cougar exhales softly and pulls Jensen’s briefs down, freeing his cock, he lets the elastic band slide snug against the underside of his balls. Jensen watches him, fingers fisted in the cheap sheets. Cougar quirks an eyebrow and wraps his hand around Jensen’s cock, jacking him slowly. He crawls over Jensen until his hand is pinned between their stomachs, and licks a vertical stripe over his mouth. Jensen parts his lips, hips bucking against Cougar’s hand. He slides his fingers free, eliminating the barrier between them.

Jensen rolls his hips, grinding against the bulge in Cougar’s jeans. “I’ll make you come in your pants,” he hisses against Cougar’s mouth. 

Cougar smirks. “No.” 

Jensen wraps one leg around Cougar’s hip and tries to flip them, but Cougar grabs his hands and slams him down onto the bed, biting the base of his neck sharply. “No.”

Jensen’s eyes are dark pools. He takes a dragging breath, fully focused on Cougar’s hands pinning him in place. Cougar reaches for the knife strapped to his thigh, and Jensen nods once, sharp. Cougar presses the dull side of the blade between his lips. “No talking. Tap if you need up.”

Jensen makes a muffled moaning noise and dribbles precum on Cougar’s hand. 

Cougar leaned forward and Jensen goes very still against him. He licks the flat plane of the blade, the tip of his tongue ghosting Jensen’s lip. “Good boy." He ruffles Jensen's hair. "Lindo.”

Jensen cants his hips as Cougar licks a swath down his body. When he takes Jensen in his mouth, Jensen almost spits the knife out. Cougar looks up at him, amused. His lips are slick and shiny around Jensen’s cock. He runs his tongue over the big vein on the underside and Jensen whimpers. He closes his eyes and tries to hold on. Cougar slides one finger around and slips it inside of Jensen. “Eyes open.” 

He begins to suck in earnest, as Jensen tries not to fuck his face, his mouth sliding up and down Jensen’s dick with soft wet noises. Jensen’s cheeks are on fire. His cock aches. He nudges Cougar with his knee, but Cougar ignores him, sucking until Jensen twitches hard in his mouth, spurting down the back of his throat. 

Cougar pulls off with a filthy, satisfied noise and licks his lips. He pulls the knife out of Jensen’s mouth and gives him a kiss, Jensen’s semen is still warm on his tongue. 

“Your turn,” Jensen says, but he stays where he is, panting heavily. Cougar begins unlacing his pants and sits on the edge of the bed. When Jensen finally slips onto the floor and arranges himself between Cougar’s thighs, he pulls his hat off and drops it onto Jensen’s head. “Mine.” 

Jensen smiles.


End file.
